


Stay Close To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Victuri, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time Yuuri and Victor skated the program they skated at the end of episode 12





	

Yuuri had woken up early today so he went down to the rink to practice a bit by himself before victor would come. He was just randomly skating around for a while doing a few jumps here and there. 

After just playing around for a little while he put on the music for his eros program and started skating to it. The first jump came around. He didn't land it. He would always land that jump since it was just in the beginning so he hadn't gotten very tired yet and it was a pretty easy jump too. 

Yuuri didn't think to much about it though and kept skating. The next few jumps went pretty well. It wasn't perfect but he landed them at least. Until the last jump. Yuuri fell and didn't manage to get up and continue on the program. 

He got up and skated away and turns off the music. But only for a second before he decides to skate Victors "Stay Close To Me" again.

Although it was a pretty complex program he always felt a lot calmer skating to it. 

He had just started skating when Victor comes in. Yuuri doesn't notice his boyfriend coming into the rink and keeps skating.

Victor immediatly recognizes the program and a smile spreads across his face. He skates away to Yuuri and grabs his hand and keeps skating to the music with him. 

Yuuri smiles at Victor and grabs his other hand as they skate across the ice. Niether of them acutally know what they're doing at this point and is just aimlessly messing around taking every chance they get to kiss the other. 

The music ends shortly after and they just break out laughing at what they just did. Yuuri wraps his arms tightly around Victor and kisses him.


End file.
